The Hidden Weapons
by ultrarandomawsomeness
Summary: After buying an ancient knife, Ethan Jones is transported to Equestria where he quickly learns he is the hero of prophecy, one who save equestria from darkness Rated T for language and suggestive themes (May change to M)
1. Chapter 1

My eyes scanned the night sky as I walked backed to my apartment, my hands in the pockets of my black jacket. I started to get a little giddy as I got closer to my apartment building. My hands brushed against the ancient artifact in my jacket, one I just bought with the money I have been saving for nearly a year. As I got closer to my door my excitement got the better of me as I nearly broke down my door entering and slamming it shut once I was in, almost immediately hearing the protest of my neighbor.

"Sorry" I yelled

After hearing my neighbor calm down a bit a pulled out the precious item out of my pocket so I could gaze at it. A beautifully crafted knife.

The knife was in black sheath with a strap to keep the knife in place, a crescent moon on the top part of the sheath. The handle was a fine black obsidian with different markings along the side of the handle. The blade was a pristine silver with a similar marking on the bottom.

I smiled as I held the blade, but I was curious of what the markings meant. Placing the knife on my desk, I opened my laptop to search markings and symbols

I sighed as I closed my laptop , not finding anything after and hour. I looked down at the knife in my hands. I smiled knowing that after a year I finally had this knife in my hands. I don't know why I wanted it so much, something was just drawing me to it.

I got out of my chair and went to the side of a bookcase pulling out the back part revealing an array of white arms. A great sword , 2 longswords, 6 daggers, a double-edged scythe, 2 polearms and many knifes.

I placed the knife in a special hook which fitted perfectly. I took a step back and smiled at my collection. I pushed back the back part of the bookcase. I yawned, tired from being up at 2 am

About to go and get ready for bed, I heard a strange humming coming from my desk. As I looked at the desk I found that I the sheath , having forgotten to place the knife into it, was making the strange humming noise

As I got closer to the desk I found the sheath was glowing. I was about to pick up the sheath to examine it. As soon as I touched it the sheath immediately stopped glowing and humming. I stared at the black holder for a bit longer before hesitantly picking it up, looking through every edge of it but finding nothing but the crescent moon.

I opened the hidden collection and placed the knife in its sheath and put it back on its hook. I closed the hidden wall again and sat on the couch, thinking about what just happened.

What was that humming? What was that glowing? Why did it glow? What did it mean?

These questions and many more ran through my head as I slowly fell asleep on my couch, welcoming the much needed slumber


	2. Chapter 2

I walked towards the throne room, eager to see my mentor after months. The sound of my hooves against the beautiful marble that made up the castle floors was the only sound I heard as I neared the doors that made up the entrance of the throne room. I found it odd that no guards were in sight, as normally there were at least 4 guards at the entrance. I was about to knock on the throne since the guards usually let me in, but was stop as I heard 2 individually voices that seemed like they were bickering.

"Do you know how dangerous they are!" A voice nearly yelled through the other side of the door

"Yes, I do" A softer voice responded

"Then why are you letting the rift open!"

"Because I don't have any choice in this, you know the rift cannot be closed without causing damage to either side"

"No, if you close the rift there will be damage to the world with the least amount of magic in it, which is theirs"

"I will not risk hurting an innocent world for no reason"

"innocent?" the voice scoffed "They are far from innocent"

I decided I had heard enough so I knocked on the great doors, almost immediately hearing the voices quiet down. After a few seconds I heard a voice

"Come in!"

Hesitantly, I opened the doors, seeing the calm face of my mentor and princess and her sister, made me calm down a bit as well.

"H-hello Princess, you called me?" I said in a polite tone

"Yes, Twilight, I did. Please, come forward" She said in a soft voice

I walked towards the center of the throne room, where my mentor and stood with a smile on her face. Beside her was her dark sister and fellow princess. As I got closer to them I had to resist to bow down to her, having heard enough that since we were both royals we didn't need to bow down to each other. As I stood in front of the tall alicorn she leaned down to nuzzle the side of my face. Not surprised by the action I affectionately returned the nuzzle. After she lifted her head back up she spoke

"Hello Twilight, it's been a long time since we have last seen each other "she spoke

I smiled "Yes, it has" I said

Her smile soon drops down to a frown "I would continue with formalities, unfortunately, we don't have much time "she turned to her sister who nodded. She turned toward me again "There is an urgent matter we must speak of immediately"

My eyes widen a bit "W-what is it, princess?"

"You know about the infinite world's theory, correct?" She said

"Yes, I have. It's an unapproved theory which mentions that our world is one among a vast amount of worlds, right?"

She nodded "Yes, That's right. All except for one thing. That theory is true.

"Really!?" I said, excited

She nodded "But that's where the problem lies" she said before her horn glowed a beautiful gold and a many small orbs appeared in the air.

"As you said before, our world is one among many" Celestia said as I marveled at the many orbs. After breaking from the small trance Celestia continued "There is an event that happens to 2 or more worlds are close enough to connect" many of the small orbs parted to reveal 3 orbs connected by a gold ray "When this happens ,the worlds are capable of interdimensional travel. This is possible do to the connection of magic in each world" the orbs drifted away from each other, the ray connecting them becoming thinner and thinner. "When the worlds are too far apart, the magic connecting them is cut, thus making the journey between worlds no longer possible" the ray dissipated and the world continue to drift apart "Equestria is too far away from any world to be able to connect and travel to" all the orbs disappeared except for 2 "Only 1 world is close enough to establish connection, and even then this world doesn't have enough magic to establish a safe or complete connection" Celestia's horn glowed a bit brighter as both orbs expanded. On one orb a small white dot was visible "The Earth, the close-enough world, has little to no magic. The only way to establish a stable connection is via a magical item" the white dot on the orb sent a ray to the other, the one I'm guessing is Equestria, which caused both to glow white "In 3 days' time, both our worlds will connect, only for a minute. When this happens we have a suspicion that the main species on Earth, Humans, will be able to travel, but only one human will come to Equestria" at the word "humans" Princess Luna scoffed " This has happened before, around 2000 years, a human came to our world, unfortunately we have terrible history with the human that came" both orbs dissipated into sparks "While I am doubtful that a human of the same nature will come, it is still a possibility. I have already assigned a few guards to look for the human, but I want you to stay on the lookout as well" she closed her eyes and looked away "Please be safe if you find one Twilight, the humans are very different from us"

I looked down after the explanation. I had a hard time accepting all of this, I mean, Humans? Interdimensional travel? Magic connecting worlds? This is something that baffled my mind to no end. I was always a mare of logic, but this went against everything I knew. After taking a moment, I sighed and looked at the princesses who were staring at me in concern.

"I know this is hard to process but I trust you will do the right thing as a princess. I told you this so you'll know what to do. Please relay this message to the other elements of harmony, it will save me the trouble" Celestia said

"But princess, what are the chances of the human appearing in Ponyville of all places" I said

"Very high, actually. Since there aren't many unicorns in Ponyville there is a large quantity of untapped magic in the area. Not to mention the unnatural type of magic coming from the Everfree Forest" Celestia replied

"A-alright princess, I will keep an eye out for anything strange. If anything does come up I'll send you a letter" I said

After bidding farewell to the 2 sisters I went to the train station, only one thought in mind

What was a _human_?


End file.
